


Tal vez algún día

by MikaoriAqua



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Second Chances
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaoriAqua/pseuds/MikaoriAqua
Summary: Regulus sabía que el amor que sentía por El Cid nunca podría hacerse realidad. Cuando la guerra santa se desató, se prometió que, aunque en otra vida, lo conquistaría. [ElCid/Regulus] [Shura/Aioria]
Relationships: Capricorn El Cid/Leo Regulus, Capricorn Shura/Leo Aiolia, Implied Capricorn El Cid/Sagittarius Sisyphos
Kudos: 14





	Tal vez algún día

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)

One-Shot

Él no quería llegar a enamorarse, es más, ni siquiera sabía que algún día podría llegar a hacerlo. Creía que eso sólo pasaba cuando se conocía a una mujer simpática, alguien con quien se complementara y quisiera, como Connor. Sin embargo, su corazón nunca pudo latir con tanta intensidad como lo hacía cuando lo veía a él. Porque sí, era un hombre. Yato una vez le comentó que al estar siempre rodeado de varios hombres solía suceder, ya había visto cómo algunos de sus compañeros de entrenamiento tenían romances entre ellos, incluso algunos se volvían amantes de algunos caballeros de bronce o plata. Regulus de Leo, más conocido como el caballero dorado más joven y un prodigio, ahora se encontraba sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Soltó una risa nerviosa, tratando de olvidar aquel sentimiento que perturbaba sus noches y hacía reaccionar sus hormonas. Tan sólo tenía quince años, y lo único que podría hacer ahora era suspirar en silencio y estar atento contra la guerra que se desataba frente a él.

Nunca creyó que sentiría ese temor de perder a alguien. Era consciente que como guerrero, las muertes eran inevitables, sin embargo, de solo pensar que ese hombre moriría le hacía sentir extraño.

Como todo chico, Regulus era curioso, es por eso que, cuando pasaba por escorpio, decidió buscar los gemidos lastimeros de Kardia cuando pasó por su templo. Llevándose la sorpresa de verlo fornicar con el santo de Acuario, Degel.

Al principio, y viendo su erección, creyó que era normal excitarse por semejante escena. Su problema vino en la noche, cuando la primera fantasía apareció junto con la imagen de El Cid. Aquel hombre de porte serio y fría expresión, sólo pocos habían tenido el honor de conocer el otro lado más flexible y sencillo. Sólo Sísifo y él.

El Cid era un hombre de buenos consejos, y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas. Pero él no podía ir directamente y decirle. Era inocente, pero no estúpido.

Por eso, cuando decidió platicarlo con su tío, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al ver como Sísifo y El Cid se besaba en medio del templo. Por la expresión de su tío, pudo notar que el santo de capricornio era quien lo había iniciado, y eso era peor para él.

¿Cómo podría competir contra Sísifo? Su maestro era una persona muy querida y deseada por los habitantes del santuario y de las aldeas. No le sorprendía que El Cid cayera también encantado por la sencillez del santo de Sagitario, ahora que Sísifo había sido derrotado por Hades. Y según los rumores su alma estaba sellada en el mundo de los sueños sabía, o mejor dicho: presentía, que El Cid iría a traerlo de vuelta.

— ¿Regulus? —al escuchar la suave voz del azabache Regulus dio un respingo, giró lentamente encontrándose con los ojos azules de El Cid, que mantenía su rostro serio. Sintió un pinchazo al saber que aquellos ojos nunca lo verían con amor, como lo hacían con Sísifo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó sin muchos ánimos. Podía escuchar los pasos de El Cid acercarse a él.

—La guerra santa ha comenzado y tal vez muchos de nosotros muera...

—Lo sé... —susurra— Estoy preparado para eso...

—Entonces me despido...

— ¿Irás por el alma de Sísifo? —pregunta sin mirarlo. El Cid lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

—Iría hasta el Hades si es necesario.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió apenas— Sé que lograrás rescatar el alma de mi tío... Nos vemos El Cid...

Los pasos empezaron a resonar por la quinta casa, El Cid se dirigía escaleras abajo, ya no había nada más que decir.

—Tal vez en otra vida todo sea diferente... Tal vez se cumpla lo que tanto anhelas... —Regulus giró sorprendido, intentando descifrar lo que aquellas palabras significaban, pero de sus labios ninguna palabra salía.

Se quedó parado mirando como la silueta de El Cid se perdía entre las casas que seguían. Sabía que esta sería la última vez que estarían juntos. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios y negó con la cabeza. Luego de unas horas, pudo sentir el cosmo de El Cid desvaneciéndose, al igual que de los dioses del sueño. El español había cumplido su sueño y ahora podía morir en paz. Desde su templo podía mirar como Hades se iba al Lost Canvas, tal vez dentro de poco a él también le tocaría luchar.

\---

La adrenalina que recorría sus venas era impresionante. Podía sentir como aquella llama dorada se expandía y lo llenaba de fuerzas. Había superado a un dios. Cerró sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía, él también había logrado cumplir su sueño, y sólo tal vez se encontraría junto a su padre y él; El Cid. Observó frente a él a Radamanthys, lucía su habitual seriedad, pero había algo que cambió en su mirada. Lo sabía. Tanto Radamanthys como Regulus habían encontrado lo que tanto buscado.

Su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, la luz que emanaba de él lo confirmaba.

—Ah. Parece que ya llegó mi hora —dijo— Lo siento. Shion, Dohko, Tenma. Me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes un poco más, pero ahora voy a estar un poco en todas partes. Junto a mi padre.

No estaba triste. A pesar de no poder estar con la persona que más quería, se alegraba por lo menos, había compartido un tiempo a su lado. Sus ojos se cerraron y esperó paciente el triunfo de Athena y el renacimiento de una nueva era.

(-x-)

Aioria se apoyó sobre la columna y respiró lentamente. Ver a Shura todos los días durante su enfrentamiento contra Aioros en verdad era una tortura. Aioria sabía perfectamente que pasaba, no era tan indiferente a los sentimientos y sensaciones que le aparecían cuando Shura se acercaba a su lado y le sonreía, o cuando rozaba accidentalmente sus hombros. Había querido hacerse creer que se debía por haber recuperado la amistad de antaño, sin embargo, ver cómo el español interactuaba con sagitario le molestaba. Se preguntó por un tiempo si se debía a celos de hermanos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la molestia no le causaba Shura, sino su hermano. Esa sencillez y carisma que desprendía atraía a muchos. Y temía que Shura sea uno de ellos.

— ¿Otra vez espiando, gato? —preguntó Milo mientras se detenía a su lado.

— ¿Te cansaste de huir de Camus? —contestó con una pregunta.

—Yo no huyo, simplemente evito pasar un tiempo de calidad con su amigo.

—Estás huyendo Milo —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El cabezota de Milo siempre que tenía que pasar junto a Surt, se iba a otra dirección— ¿tan malo es él?

—Es pesado, arrogante y hace pésimos chistes. No entiendo como Camus puede tener un amigo así —refunfuñó con molestia— Y tampoco puedo entender cuál es el afán de que nos llevemos bien.

—Tal vez son pareja —mencionó Aioria, captando su atención.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Piénsalo, Camus quiere que se lleven bien, además que tú eres su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Eres prácticamente como su familia, es normal que quiera que ustedes se lleven bien.

Supo inmediatamente que su comentario había molestado a Milo. Sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo y el entrecejo fruncido, sólo era una pequeña muestra de la tormenta que desataría cuando viera a Camus y Surt. Soltó un suspiro, mientras veía como Milo relajaba sus músculos y mostraba una apariencia más relajada.

—Camus es mi amigo —dijo— Sí en verdad quiere a la zanahoria deberé aceptarlo.

Aioria no supo cómo responder al ataque de honestidad que Milo había soltado, e inmediatamente quiso darse un golpe en la cara. Durante su infancia, Milo siempre había mostrado un carácter lleno de energía y no dejaba que nadie pasara sobre él. Ahora, saber que había cambiado tanto por una pelea en Asgard, le hizo patearse mentalmente por la burrada que hizo.

—Dijiste que estaba espiando —mencionó, tratando de cambiar el tema— A decir verdad, sí.

Milo lo miró, enarcando las cejas ante su manifiesta incredulidad. No esperaba la sinceridad de Aioria.

—Desde hace unos días me di cuenta de los sentimientos y sensaciones que aparecen cuando veo a Shura —continuó— Me siento nervioso, mis manos sudan y la lengua se me enreda. No puedo pensar con claridad y tengo ganas de golpear al que se acerca a él. Me gusta, Milo. Siento que desde niño ha sido así. ¡Estoy enamorado de Shura!

Aioria se veía decidido. La sinceridad y ese brillo que se reflejaba en su mirada, le hacía sentir orgulloso. Admiraba la pasión que mostraba su compañero y estaba seguro que Shura no le era indiferente.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre la nariz de Aioria, éste bufando decidió regresar junto a Milo al santuario. Además que Shura había desaparecido de su vista al igual que su hermano.

Anochecía cuando Aioria se libró de Milo, quien le platicaba lo que haría para confesar sus sentimientos hacia Camus, era raro como su sinceridad había logrado dar el valor a su amigo.

—Amigo —susurró. Hace tiempo había deseado volver a decirlo. Y le agradó bastante tener al escorpión apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

Se echó en su cama boca arriba y se quedó observando el techo. Recordar como Shura observaba a Aioros le hacía sentir molesto. Y no ayudaba mucho la sensación de haber vivido lo mismo hace tiempo. Sólo que no llegaba a recordar donde había presenciado eso.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró de golpe. Aioria frunció el entrecejo al sentirse invadido, y la curiosidad por saber quién se atrevía a entrar sin su permiso fue suficiente para levantarse. Creyó que Milo había regresado, tal vez queriendo retrasar lo inevitable, pero se sorprendió cuando Shura lo miraba desde la puerta. Por su rostro algo sonrojado y la mirada brillante creyó que estaba enfermo.

— ¿Shura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era extraño verlo tan nervioso. Su amigo solía mostrar una serenidad inquebrantable.

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Estoy algo cansado…

— ¿De qué? Hoy no apareciste en el entrenamiento.

—Fui temprano. Milo me estuvo acompañando todo el tiempo —dijo, Shura lo miró sin creerle y él sólo pudo bufar. — Es verdad.

— ¿Por qué no apareciste en el entrenamiento de hoy?

—No me apetecía pelear en grupo, sólo quise entrenar con Milo.

—Dime la verdad Aioria.

— ¡Te digo la verdad!

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados. Aioria desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Estaba cansado, y lo último que deseaba era el interrogatorio de Shura.

— ¿Se cumplió tu deseo?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó extrañado Aioria. Shura se veía aún más serio.

El español se empezó a acercar con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba hasta estar a unos centímetros de ambos.

—Una vez mencionaste que deseabas estar con alguien especial —dijo Shura— No pudimos hacerlo en el pasado, pero ahora, no haya ataduras, no hay guerras —respiró hondo— Cuando oí la confesión que le hiciste a Milo, pude recordar una anécdota del pasado. Cuando ambos éramos El Cid y Regulus. ¿Por qué ahora huyes?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sé que me amas Aioria.

Aioria agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba y las manos le sudaban. La cercanía con Shura no ayudaba mucho a procesar sus palabras. Cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse, pero los labios del santo de capricornio lo hicieron abrir de nuevo.

No era un beso apasionado, mucho menos inexperto. Shura lo besaba con una mezcla de sentimientos que Aioria compartía.

A separarse, lo último que sintieron, fue el fuerte latir de su corazón golpear contra su pecho. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo y sonrió ante la falta de palabras del menor.

—Nunca podré recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, pero te prometí que en esta vida estaríamos juntos, y esta vez dejaré que las emociones me guíen.

Aioria sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejar que aquel temor desapareciera. Al final, había logrado cumplir su sueño, y el amor de antaño, por fin fue correspondido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He regresado con este viejo-nuevo fic. Realmente creí que ya había sido publicado hace tiempo, pero me di cuenta que no lo había hecho. Es el primer ShuRia, y espero que sea el primero de muchos que tengo planeado para el futuro :3
> 
> Agradezco a Rubi por darle una revisada a mi fic y corregir algunas fallas :)
> 
> SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.


End file.
